I'll heal you
by Kai and Chi The Yaoi Sisters
Summary: Tibarn has been missing for three days after a battle, no-one will search for him anymore, except Ike, when everyone else he gives up he races off alone to find the one he loves, yaoi don't like don't read, fluffiness for my fav FE pairing.


Hey everyone here I am again with another IkexTibarn fic, well it's only my second but eh. I hope everyone enjoys this fic it was kindly betad by my friend Kai, also known as Kai the tiger princess who I am sharing this joint account with that this has been posted on, well enjoy the fic and thank Kai for betaing it. She's a great friend and an ace beta. Well enjoy.

I'll heal you.

"General Ike, I am sorry to report that King Tibarn of Phoenicis cannot be located, we must proceed onwards."

"No!" Ike slammed his fist down on the table in the strategy tent. "I am not going anywhere until King Phoenicis is found and brought back here!"

"General Ike, he may have abandoned our cause."

"Shut up! What the hell do you know about him?! Nothing, absolutely nothing! So don't you dare talk as if you know everything! King Tibarn would never desert us!" Ike voice was raised high in anger, and disbelief at the young soldiers comment could clearly be heard by all.

"G-General Ike, I'm sorry but we must..."

"Screw this! I am not going anywhere until I know what's happened to him! If you won't search for him anymore, then I'll look myself!" Before anyone could reply Ike had ran out of the strategy tent, grabbed a horse, and rode off into the distance in search of the missing Hawk King.  
_  
I will find him, no matter how long it takes. I swear I will find him._

I love him.  
  
"Tibarn! Tibarn can you hear me?!" Ike's voice echoed across the empty and scarred land, no response came. _Please be alright, I am begging whoever can hear me, let him be okay. _

Ike pressed forward, covering more and more land in his search for the Hawk King, never giving up, never losing hope. After riding for a while longer, Ike's eyes went wide as he saw a Hawk feather lying on the ground. _Could it be? Is it...Tibarn's? _Ike immediately headed in the direction of the feather, only to find more and more of them, they were definitely all from the same Hawk, and they looked like they had been torn off. _Could they really be Tibarn's?  
_  
As Ike continued, the amount of feathers lying scattered on the beaten earth became greater in number, and soon Ike saw traces of blood. Ike felt sick to the stomach, if these feathers were indeed Tibarn's then that would mean he had been lying injured all this time.  
Ike hated the thought that Tibarn could be lying somewhere, needing help and it never arriving. _That stupid young soldier wanted us to give up looking! This proves how wrong he was! If they had just looked a little closer he may have been found sooner than this._ As

Ike follows the now winding trail, he stops dead in his tracks, staring at the form lying on the ground, a Hawk no doubt about it, clearly in alot of pain, and this Hawk was none other than the Hawk King himself.

Ike dismounted his horse and ran over to the Hawk King; kneeling next to him he saw that he was unconscious. _No doubt this is due to the inflicted injuries that haven't been tended to and the lack of food and water for the three days he's been missing._ Ike carefully brought one of his arms under Tibarn and lifted him up, knowing there was no way he would be able to get Tibarn back to camp in this state he took him into a nearby shelter, it was a sort of cave, the entryway was covered by a dying tree scorched by a fire attack that had been dodged.

Ike removed his cape and placed it on the floor before lying Tibarn on it, softening the feel of the cold, hard floor. Ike made a trip back to the horse to get his medical supplies which were on the bag he had left with it, and he quickly returned to Tibarn.

The first thing he decided was necessary was to give Tibarn some water, the body can survive weeks without food but only three days without drink and it had been three days.

Ike quickly took his water pouch out of his bag and lifted Tibarn's head, placing the pouch to his lips and tipping his head back so he drank the water rather than choked.

As Tibarn drank the water a soft sigh escaped his lips, Ike smiled, Tibarn was obviously dehydrated and needed the drink. When Ike had made sure that Tibarn had drank enough water he turned Tibarn onto his front so the he could work on his injured wings. Ike soaked a cloth from his med bag and ringed it out a little before using it to clean the dried blood off the wings. Ike gently ran the cloth across the feathers, making sure to clean them thoroughly but at the same time trying not to cause anymore damage and hurt him further, no Ike hated the thought of Tibarn being in anymore pain then he has now. Tears began to roll down Ike's cheeks as he cleaned, treated and lightly bandaged up the battered wings, every time he saw a wound his heart would wrench at the thought of how much it must have hurt the man he loved.

Soon Ike had completed his work and he turned Tibarn back over so that he was lying on his back, so that he would be more comfortable. Ike removed his tunic and folded it up, placing it under Tibarn's head to act as a makeshift pillow. As Ike sat next to the Hawk King thoughts of the pain he had endured, the fact that no-one had helped him, the fact that when everyone returned to camp no one made sure he was with them, and above all that the men he had sent out to find him had obviously never looked very hard for him, figuring him to be a deserter and left him for dead. Ike could no longer help the flow of tears that ran down his cheeks, his heart ached for the suffering Tibarn had endured, suffered it alone, with no one to care for him.

Ike had never noticed the Hawk King regaining consciousness, so he was shocked when he felt a hand reach up and wipe a tear away. "T-Tibarn?"

"Ike don't cry, ssh please stop crying." Ike was met with the sight of Tibarn's warm smile. "Please Ike I hate to see you cry, stop, everything's alright."

"A-alright? How can it be? Look at you. L-look at how you've suffered and it took us three days to find you. "Ike once again began to cry as he thought of Tibarn alone and injured on the battlefield silently asking for help. He was pulled out of his musings when he felt warm hands cup his face.

"Ike, none of that matters, yes I'm hurt, yes I've been lying there for apparently three days, but you came, and you found me, that's all that matters." Tibarn pulled Ike into a strong embrace, running soothing hands up and down his back in an attempt to calm him, ignoring the pain in his wings from sitting up when he should be lying down, but right now only Ike mattered.

When Ike had finally calmed he found the courage to ask the one question he knew he needed answered, "Tibarn, how did it happen?"

"I was fighting some soldiers and didn't notice some damn one come up behind me, I know I shouldn't have been so stupid but I wasn't watching my back and they attacked me from behind, they clearly knew that attacking my wings was a good strategy because as you know that's what they did, the tore out feathers, pulled them and such things like that." Tibarn sighed as he finished his tale, inwardly regretting that his folly on the battlefield had caused Ike to worry so much.

"It wasn't your fault Tibarn, come on now, you should be lying down, I'll get us some food." As Ike laid Tibarn back down and went to leave he felt a hand grab his wrist. "Tibarn?"

"Stay with me."

Ike was taken aback by Tibarn's request but nodded and laid down next to Tibarn as instructed. Tibarn immediately pulled Ike against his chest and wrapped his strong arms around him, Ike, enjoying the feeling of being in Tibarn's arms, moved his head to lean it against Tibarn's shoulder.

"Ike thank you, not just for finding me and taking care of me, because without you right now I'd have died, but also because well...for being you, you opened my eyes and me see a whole new world, that Beorc and Laguz appear different on the outside, but deep down we're all the same, you've helped me put vengeful feelings behind me, you've even helped Reyson to be more like his old self which makes me happy, but above all Ike, you're so pure hearted and kind, the kindest Beorc it has ever been my pleasure to know, I love you Ike." Ike felt his heart leap with joy as he began to cry happy tears.

"I love you too Tibarn." Before Tibarn could reply Ike had pressed his lips to the Hawk King's in a kiss that was both passionate and full of love.

"Tibarn you made me feel like a whole new person, whenever I'm around you I don't feel like I'm General of an army or the leader of a mercenary group, I feel like plain old 18 year old Ike, a person whose thoughts and feeling matter more than my position. That the fact I am a commoner is irrelevant, you've treated me so kindly all along even before you began to trust the Beorc again, I love you so much." Ike once again placed his lips to Tibarn's in a kiss that was warm and tender and filled with love.

"If this is how I get treated when I'm hurt, I should get hurt more often."

"Don't joke about that." Ike tried his best to give a stern gaze but ended up laughing along with Tibarn. The two spent a couple of days in the secluded cave until they felt it was okay for Tibarn to travel. Upon their arrival back at the camp, they announced to everyone that they were lovers; what Ike wasn't expecting was for Tibarn to propose marriage to him then and there in front of everyone; when the initial shock wore off Ike happily said yes. At first everyone was sceptical but when they saw how happy they were together, all doubts faded away.

Ike and Tibarn shared a love that was pure and true; it traversed race and class, and showed the world what really matters.

Love.


End file.
